Mario's Really Crazy & Stupid Idea
by Prince Luigi
Summary: Mario gets bored of racing the same racetracks everyday in Mario Kart Tour. He has an idea, a very stupid and unsafe one at that. Little does Mario know that his selfish desires would hurt and embarrass poor Luigi... (THIS WILL BECOME AN ANIMATION!)


**NOTE: I teamed up with mariobroultimate on this story. The story idea was made by ParadiseShores and the script was made by mariobroultimate. Please enjoy!**

Mario was standing in front of Peach's Castle with Peach and Toad.

Mario: Guys, I know we recently started touring around the world, racing and all that jazz, but I'm already started to get bored. I want something new! Like a new track that's not themed after a real world place, if you know what I mean. And I mean NEW new, like a type of track we've never seen before.

Peach: *sigh* Mario, I understand what you mean, but what could possibly be a NEW type of track we could visit? We've raced pretty much everywhere!

Toad: Plains, Desert, Snow, Space, Ocean, Beach, Islands, Stadiums, Circuits, Valleys, Trains, Airports, Music studios, Cities, BOWSER'S CASTLE, EIGHT DIFFERENT VERSIONS OF RAINBOW RO-!

Peach: Okay Toad, we get the point!

Mario: Oh c'mon guys! There's gotta be SOMEWHERE we haven't been!

Toad: Like where?

Mario: Well... that I need to think about.

Peach: Yeah. Well, show us a BRAND NEW! NEVER SEEN BEFORE TRACK that we never raced at before, and maybe we'll consider racing you there.

They walk away.

Toad: I bet he's out of ideas!

Mario: Oh, am NOT! You'll see! I'll find a track that'll blow your minds!

Mario walks away in the opposite direction.

The next day...

Doctor Mario is seen working at the hospital when he notices a human anatomy poster on the wall. He strokes his chin at the sight of it and envisions it turning into a racetrack.

Doctor Mario: Hmm...

He grabs the poster and runs out. Then calls Peach.

Mario: Hey Peach, come over to my house and bring Toad over. I've got a surprise for you!

Later at home...

Mario takes out the poster from the hospital.

Mario: Well, what do you think?

Toad: That's our new racetrack? The human body?

Peach: Isn't that kinda dangerous? Especially at 200cc?! I don't wanna hurt whoever we race inside of.

Mario: It's perfectly safe, Princess! We'll be as tiny as specks of dust using E. Gadd's shrink ray. The person won't feel a thing.

Toad: So, who are we racing inside?

Peach: It's not me, is it?

Mario: Nope! In fact, I know the perfect model!

Luigi was seen gardening outside as Mario shrinks himself, Peach, and Toad with the shrink ray.

Peach: Don't you think we should ask for Luigi's permission first?

Mario: No. Knowing his cowardly ways, he'd obviously say no.

Toad: Which is why this isn't a good idea!

Mario: Quit your worrying! Do you want something fresh and new, or not?

Peach and Toad: *sigh* Yes, we do.

Mario: Then enough complaining!

The three start driving and drives up the hose to get into Luigi's glass of water. Luigi drinks and swallows them and the racers get into the stomach.

Toad: Wait a second! Lakitu isn't here to start the race or save us! If we fall into Luigi's stomach acids, we're done!

Mario: We'll be fine, Toad. We're not going anywhere near it! And I'll start the race. 3, 2, 1, GO!

The racers started doing flips and tricks inside Luigi's stomach, jiggling it and making Luigi's cheeks turn as green as his clothes. He ran into the bathroom and threw up.

Luigi: Ugh... I guess I've been spending too much time in the sun. I should rest on the couch for awhile.

Luigi sat down on the couch and started to feel stomach pains.

Luigi: *groan* Ow, it hurts!

Mario: Time to step it up a notch!

Mario sets the kart to 200cc, punches the gas pedal so hard that it breaks, and charges right through Luigi's stomach acids, leaving a hole behind.

Mario: WA HOO HOO HOO!

Luigi: AUUUUUUUUGH!

Peach: Let's go easy on him. Stay at 100cc.

Toad: Agreed.

Mario meanwhile was speeding through Luigi's bloodstream, destroying any red blood cells that got in his way until reaching Luigi's heart. Mario ended up speeding even faster than 200cc, teaching 400cc and speeding right inside Luigi's heart, making it pump at a very rapid rate, and Luigi couldn't stop heavily breathing.

Luigi: HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF! WHAT'S- HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF HAPPEN- HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF -ING?!

Mario: YAHOO!

Mario started going at 1000cc and sped all the way up to Luigi's brain. There Mario bounced all over the place in Luigi's brain, making him do weird things like punching himself in the face, his eyeballs rolling like crazy, his body jerking, laughing hysterically, and other crazy things you could think of. Neighbors are creeped out at Luigi's strange behavior and backed away. Eventually, Mario hit Luigi's ear drum and he screams in pain and falls down.

Luigi: Why... is this... happening?

He closes his eyes and accepted his fate which he didn't even know what caused it.

Mario, Peach, and Toad came out of the body and turned back to normal.

Mario: Woohoo! That was so much fun! Right guys?

Peach: Yeah, but don't you think you were a bit rough in there? It is your brother's body after all.

Toad: Yeah, you were bouncing all over the place in there. I hope nothing serious happened.

Mario: Don't worry. I doubt Luigi felt a thing. Hey bro! You taking a nap after that long day gardening?

No response.

Mario: Bro?

Toad: Uh... Mario? I think he's dead...

All: AAAAAAAAHH!

Toad: Wait, does this mean you're a reckless driver?

Mario: *straight face*

Mario: Here you go bro!

He gives Luigi a 1up mushroom and he wakes up.

Luigi: Aaaah! Huh?! I'm alive! Oh Mamma Mia! What happened?!

Toad: Mario made us race inside your body and he took it too far!

Luigi: YOU WHAT?!

Mario: Wait! Luigi, please! I'm sorry! I just wanted to prove these two that I'm creative and have interesting ideas! I didn't mean to kill you!

Luigi: Well, you should go back to the drawing board, Mario! In fact I have an idea for a track for only YOU to race on!

Mario: *gulp*

Mario is seen screaming while racing. The screen zooms out to reveal Mario is tiny, and racing inside a spherical ball underwater, being chased by a Unagi. Luigi is shown with an evil smile as he watches the Unagi tear Mario apart (which happens off-screen).

Peach: Um... you plan on reviving him, right.

He takes out a 1up mushroom.

Luigi: Yes. Since he learned his lesson.

Luigi smirks, knowing that is brother won't do anything stupid like that again.

THE END!

**This will become an animation in the near future! **

**YouTube CAST**

**Mario- Dapper Toons **

**Luigi- King Luigi**

**Peach- Sweet Peach Blossom **

**Toad- Mackenzie Wachter **


End file.
